Category talk:Credits
verifying credits As this wiki is still brand new, and we've been looking to get some pages going, we've been carrying over some information from Wikipedia and IMDb. Unfortunately neither of them are entirely reliable when it comes to obscure information. That's where focus-based wikis come in. We have the ability here to verify information with reputable sources. As such, these "Full Credits" pages are filled right now with content carried over from IMDb, but it's my intention to duplicate exactly what's in each film's credits sequences, and then any uncredited names can be added with sources as to where that information comes from (see for example the many "uncredited" attributes from IMDb, all of which are unsourced -- where did that info come from?). To help in this task, I've posted screenshots of the voice actor sections of each film's closing credits on the talk pages of the articles found in this caregory. Ideally, if anyone had a question as to how someone was credited, or what character name was used, they could check their DVD copies. Hopefully this quicker reference will be helpful in that regard. —Scott (talk) 01:17, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't like the IMDb format for myself. If your intention is to duplicate the screen credits precisely, I have the credits, as shown on screen, in PDF form for The Incredibles, Cars, and Ratatouille, which I could just copy and paste here if that's what you're going for. Question, though, what about handling "additional voices," when the role can be identified through other sources but isn't on-screen. Just list names only, or (what I do in my own files), maybe the list and identifications in parentheses (with a note on the source- audio commentary, resume, demo, "making of," etc)? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:44, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Copies of the PDFs would be great! As for citing uncredited stuff, maybe we could do something like listing the name under Additional Voices the way it looks in the credits and just adding the new information next to the name with a ref tag. —Scott (talk) 01:54, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::Here's a test to show what I'm talking about, Sandbox:The Incredibles Credits. Nothing formatted much yet, so it's raw text that needs to be Wikfiied, commas added, names linked, spaces and breaks, etc., but you can see what I mean, all matching the on-screen version (the only aspect I'm not sure of is the location of the cast list, which the presskit moved to the top). I ommitted the legal stuff and plugs for tie-in products, but the rest is all there, and can be useful in deciding what to include and how to organize it (for example, "Production Babies" is kind of a cute list on-screen, though by now I'm weary of it, especially now that other studios have started following the trend, but for Wiki purposes, it's nothing more than a list since we usually have no way of knowing which Pixar artist/staff members are the parents of the babies). And yeah, that's what I had in mind with the voices: i.e. Additional Voices: Thomas Keller (restaurant patron note citing presskit), etc. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Also, a friend of mine is mailing back my copy of the screenplay (distributed to ASIFA members to garner votes for the Annie Awards; I was able to attend that year, by the way, so later on I can supply some details on that). No cast list, but useful for character names (the boy on the tricycle, voiced by Brad Bird's son Nicholas Bird, is named Rusty McCallister), descriptive notes, and labels to use for unnamed characters (I'm waiting to verify what names/labels were used for the Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston cameos.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Awesome! —Scott (talk) 03:37, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :I like the idea of matching the screen credits. I'd like to start working on one of the film credits (maybe The Incredibles since Andrew already uploaded the list). One question, what is the most expedient way of doing this? Just take the current credits and match them with the DVD credits? Also, how did Andrew get that list? Some PC tool that was able to put them into a PDF? — Jeff (talk) 00:26, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :One more question - is there markup to create multiple columns? Thanks. — Jeff (talk) 01:56, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I began mussing around with the format on Sandbox:The Incredibles Credits. Not sure if this is what you had in mind but my thought was that job titles would be a 3rd level heading and departments (like Art or Story) would be a 2nd level heading. But this doesn't maintain the dual column format of the actual credits. It also doesn't give a TOC. — Jeff (talk) 03:14, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::For the record, I obtained the credits from the online presskit. I'm registered with Disney's online press site as a journalist. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 10:19, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :OK, I went through the DVD and Andrew's copy of the credits in the Sandbox. I've just put them up on the Incredibles credit page. I'm not sure if this is what you all were envisioning, and there's some things I might like to change with more time, but at least it's out there. — Jeff (talk) 05:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::I like it! An amalgamation of on-screen credits and what's found in the press materials is what I was shooting for, too. This will make it a lot easier to get pages started for lots of the behind-the-scenes people. Yay! —Scott (talk) 02:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC)